


drabble and smut one-shots {ziam}

by thatziamlife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, Smut, ZaynxLiam, ziam, ziam drabble, ziam smut, ziam smut drabble, ziam smut one-shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatziamlife/pseuds/thatziamlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short ziam smut drabble :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. fuck

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments and kudos for more :)

Liam's POV 

While Zayn isn't paying attention I quickly slam myself into to him without warning or prep.

"Fuck Liam!!!" he yells eyes squeezed shut tightly. He reaches out and grips my both of my arms hard. 

Zayn's POV

I don't know what the fuck I'm feeling right now but I know for sure that I don't want it to stop. 

"Yeah, you like it rough don't you baby" he says in my ear and I moan loudly. 

"Fuck, harder Liam!!" he hums in agreement and speeds up if that'd even possible. I start to realize that I'm shaking badly. The pleasure is too much and I can barely breath.

"Oh- slow down Liam, yeah?" he chuckles.

"You want me to go faster? Okay" he pounds even harder and I lose my breath that familiar feeling is taking over my body. Liam flips me so I'm on my stomach not able to hold myself up with my arms. 

He slams into me repeatedly, when he hits my special spot and my whole body tenses. He smirks behind me and pounds at that spot at a pace so fast I can't even process it. 

I start seeing stars and almost black out. 

"Oh shit Liam I'm gonna cum!!" my voice cracks at the end and I'm cumming all over chest, some landing on my fave. 

Liam slams into me one last time before he cums filling my hole to the brim. He pulls out slowly and we both groan. 

Then he goes to get a wet washcloth and cleans us up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments if you like it so far :).


	2. kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is fetus ziam btw

**Liam's POV**

Zayn and I have been close since the x factor and we still are. A couple of months ago I started to have feelings for Zayn but I never told him. What if he doesn't like me back?

I was currently in my hotel room. Ever since I found out I had feelings for him I've been trying to keep myself distant which probably isn't the best idea. He's been noticing how different I act around him too. I just tell him that I'm homesick or some other lame excuse that seems to work. 

Zayn's room was right next to mine. I miss being around him so much. But I have to keep my distance I don't want these feelings to get any stronger. 

Then I started to realize that I'm not making the right decisions. I decided to get up and go talk him about what's really going on.

I get up and go to his room to find him sitting on the edge of the bed reading a comic book. That's something we both enjoyed doing lot.

He didn't notice me walk in he was concentrating on his book so I just walked across to his room right over to where he was. He realized that I'm in his room and looks at me with a confused expression.

"Ermm... Liam? What are you do-" was all he could say before I leaned down and connected our lips.

He was shocked and hesitant at first but the he started to kiss back. We do this for a couple of seconds then I pull away. 

I look at him and he still looks confused. 

"What?" I ask him

"Uh nothing uts just that... um" gosh he's so cute when he stutters

"Oh yeah sorry I don't know what made me do that." shit did he like it?

"No its okay liam. I liked it" he liked it!! i thought to myself 

"Really?" I smirked at him 

"Yeah of course" he nods and puts his comic book down somewhere on the bed.

"So you wouldn't be mad if I..." 

"If you what?" he asks me

I kiss him again with a little more force this time. I bring my hands up to the sides of his face and deepen the kiss. 

I sit down on his bed and pull him on my lap and we continue to make out. 

"Mhmm Liam" he moans as I start to kiss him up and down his neck

I contiue to kiss him as he wraps his arm around my neck and I put mines around his small waist. 

Damn he's good. I don't know I didn't really expect this I expected him to be a little more innocent...

I move my hands from his waist down to his ass grabbing a handful.

He moans in my mouth fuck that was hot I'm starting to get hard from all of this.

Then I feel his lips part from mine and I look up at him confused. Even though he stopped I start to kiss him along his neck again.

"No liam stop." he whispered out of breath

"Why what's wrong?" I ask him still against his neck still kissing him.

"Is this wrong?" he asks me all innocent like 

"No why would it be wrong zayn?" 

"'Cause I'm a boy and you're a boy. Is this okay?" 

"Shh don't worry" I whisper to him

I continue to kiss his neck again he moans in my ear making me even harder than I was before. 

We make out for a little while longer then he pulls away and we lay in his bed next to each other.

"Wow zayn I didn't know you were such a good kisser" I say breaking the silence

"Yeah. you too liam" he says laughing a bit.

It's pretty late and we had a shoe tomorrow so we decided to go to sleep. 

I get up to go turn the lights off then I walk back over to the bed lying down next to him. He turns around and burries his face in my chest and j wrap my arms around his body. 

We woke up the next day still in each others arms. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update this whenever I can I don't really have a specific date oops leave kudos and comments if you like it so far


	3. only you

liam's pov 

the boys and i were on stage in orlando answering questions the fan asked us on twitter. me and zayn were off to the side standing watching niall, louis, and harry do some ridiculous dare. we didn't wanna do it so we just watched them act like morons. 

they were doing impressions of each other which was quite funny. harry doing some type of irish dance trying to imitate niall. and louis talking in a deep voice like harry. 

the next question came up on the screen. it read "Zayn, how are things going with you and Perrie? You guys are such a cute couple!" i couldn't help but feel like walking off off the stage right there.

every interview we do zerrie is brought up. and to be honest i can't take it anymore. seeing the love of my life out there pretending to be engaged to some girl. when in reality he's mine. 

but it's not his fault. its our management's fault. they think that no one will like a band who's gay. but i know that most of our fans will still love us. 

i hear zayn's voice saying how their relationship is going strong. I can tell its something the management forced him to say. 

when he was finished talking he looked over at me and seen the hurt look on my face. i could tell he didn't mean any of it. but i can't hold it in anymore. so i go off stage to the back where no one is. i know he would come back here any minute but i just need to let it all out. 

i got to the bathroom and sat on the floor with tears spilling from my eyes and down my cheeks. thoughts of zayn and perrie parading around acting like thier in love didn't make things any better for me. 

after about two minutes zayn walks in the bathroom with a worried expression on his face. 

"oh liam, im so sorry. you know i meant none of that. i dont love her. i love you, li. only you" he said he sat down next to me and hugged me until i stopped crying. 

"fuck i know that zayn. it just hurts so bad. that we can't be free and we have to go through this shit" i say as i wipe away the tears. 

"yeah. but fuck management. one day we will be free, i promise." he lets go and sits in front of me. from the look on his face i could tell he's thinking of something. 

"what are you thinking about zayn?" i ask feeling better.

"that's a secret that you'll have to find out for yourself" before i could respond he attaches our lips together in a kiss. it was sloppy but it was just what i needed. he licks along my bottom lip asking for entrance which i happily let him in. 

author's pov

liam's hands find their way to zayn's small waist. zayn tugs at his belt buckle trying to undo it. 

"no zayn you dont have to do this" liam tells him.

"no its fine li. im just gonna help you relax" he says smirking

zayn finally gets it loose and palms liam through his boxers. he pulls them down a bit and has liam's big 10 inch in his hands. 

"fuck you're so big" zayn says as he slowly jerks him off with. liam only hums the sweet sensation of zayn's hand leaving him at a lost for words. 

liam's pov

without a warning he goes down on me. I've gotten plenty of bjs from him before but fuck every time feels like a first. what really drives me crazy is how deep can take my cock.

zayn starts with a few licks at the tip of my dick. running his warm tongue across my slit to taste the precum leaking out. then he wraps his lips around my whole head stretching his mouth impressively wide.

with a few swirls from that talented tongue of his and the constant suction from his hollowed cheeks I already feel close. he looks up at me with his beautiful amber eyes before slowly descending the rest of my cock keeping his eyes connected with mine.

as each inch of my dick is lowered into the wet warmth of zayn’s mouth i feel my stomach tighten involuntarily. he’s about 4 or 5 inches down when he breaks eye contact and closes his lids. i can see him trying to breathe through his nose as i place my hands of the back of his head letting him know to take his hand.

the suction he’s applying to my dick hasn’t stopped once. I notice this a second before zayn opens his eyes and smirks around his mouthful of cock.

zayn opens his mouth impossibly wider and swallows down the last few inches deepthroating me. zayn has mad skills and yet we still don’t do this as often as I wish we could.

I can feel his throat fluttering around my length and I knew that if I looked at zayn there would be tears forming his eyes. I wish I could bring my head back down from where I threw it back in a silent scream to see how stunning he must look.

and as if zayn couldn’t wreck me enough he chooses this moment to start humming around my cock. this time I don't hold back. I let out a loud moan in pleasure.

without warning my orgasm is ripped out of me and I feel myself shooting down zayn's throat with my release. spurt after spurt of cum that I can’t control erupting from my cock.

as I start to calm down my legs feel like jelly and I can’t find the strength to stand up. even though my senses are dulled and my body feels numb in the afterglow of orgasm I still feel a little bit of arousal when i see how zayn is licking every once of cum swallowing it all. 

"you okay, babe?” he asks, clearly satisfied with himself. im not surprised, he's got amazing blowjob skills

“mmm” I mumble an achievement in itself. i feel myself go soft as i lay my head back against the wall. he tucks me back inside my pants and buckles my belt. 

"was it good?" he asked when i come back to my senses. 

"fuck yeah i came so hard" zayn smiles enjoying the fact that he did this to me.

"well we should get back to the stage. we still got songs to sing." i nod with a smile and he helps me stand up. what surprises me is that he still has his voice after what he did.

we walked out hand in hand until we got back on stage.

during harry's solo in what makes you beautiful niall comes up behind me and whispers "he blew you, didn't he?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen to me. I'm. going. to. hell.


	4. bath time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two updates in one day I'm so proud of myself.

Zayn's POV 

You know that feeling when you wake up to something so warm you can't get up? Like you're so comfortable that if you move one inch you will hit something cold? 

Slowly I opened my eyes and yawned as I moved closer to Liam's side. I turned over abs watched him with steady eyes was he slept peacefully. 

"Good morning Zayn" he smiled and placed a kids on my forehead.

"Good morning Li" he moved around on the need and sat me on his lap. My legs were wrapped around his waist as he got up and went to the bathroom.

He sat me down on the countertop and went over to go full the bathtub with water. 

Walking over to me Liam stopped a few inches from where I was and brought his hands up to caress the side of my cheek. I closed my eyes loving the feeling of his hand against my skin.

I felt him step closer to me right in between my legs allowing them to wrap around him bringing us closer. His hands went from my hips and played with the end fabric of my t-shirt.

Liam lifted my shirt up and over my head and i heard it fall to the ground. 

Opening my eyes I alomst moan at the sight in front of me.

Liam was completely naked. 

My eyes bugged out as he leaned towards my neck leaving a trail of kissing. I could feel his hard on against my stomach. I tried not moan out loud once again

We stayed like this a bit longer until I had to move around. I looked down and seen a tent in my boxers.

"Zayn you're making it very hard not to take you right here right now" he told me in a rough voice. 

"Sorry" I squeaked out

Letting out a chuckle he lifted me from the counter with and stelled into the tub. He laid me right between his legs as his back was pressed against the back of the tub. 

I let out a moan I couldn't hold in any longer when a felt his hard member digging into my ass. I started to grind down on him I could hear him moaning from behind me.

"Zayn" he said desperately. He moved his hands to my hips and pushed me down harder on him. 

Liam turned me around and connected our lips together in a sloppy kiss. I brought hand up to his cock which looked painfully hard and was leaking pre-cum.

I moved my hands slowly up and down his shaft teasing him. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes letting out more moans as I sped up my movements. He bucked his hips up into my hands when I thumbed his slit 

"Zayn fuck I'm gonna come" he gripped my hips even tighter I knew it was gonna leave bruises. 

Just when he was about to come I stopped knowing how much he doesn't like to be teased. 

"You're such a tease" I smirked at him jacking him off again. I went until I felt him come in my hand while he was a moaning mess above me. 

"Shit we need to do bathtub handjobs more often" we both laugh and I turn back around resting my in his shoulder. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave kudos and comments if you like it


	5. idk just smut :/

Liam pressed deeper grabbing Zayn's hips and pulling him back further. His tongue was already pointed hot and wet as it thrust in and out of Zayn's hole.

Zayn was all gasps and whimpers grabbing onto their sheets as he tried to keep himself calm. His shoulders and cheek pressing into the bed as he arched his back higher spreading his legs wider.

“Mmhmm Liam..” he whimpered squirming and pushing back on Liam's tongue.

When Liam felt him push back he removed his face from his position biting his lip. He chuckled to himself at the frustrated and desperate whine that left Zayn's moth thumbing over his puckered hole and pushing his finger in slowly taking it back out as soon as he relaxed around it.

“Please Liam” Zayn begged gripping the bed sheets and squeezing them.

“Good boy" Liam always loved to tease Zayn until he was an  mess then bring him off the edge enough that he pissed him off.

He went back in tongue licking messily around the barely stretched rim before biting softly sliding his tongue in once again.

Liam pulls back spitting at his hole it flutters at the feeling. Liam circles his spit around the rim and pushes the tip of his finger in moving around and teasing.

“please don't tease Liam” zayn begs him again

liam smirks and pushes in his finger half way. He pulls out his finger again bringing it up to his mouth and gets them wet with his own saliva.

Liam pushes in gently taking his time to move in and out. kissing up zayn’s back.

zayn moans out loud making liam more aroused pushing his finger in deepeer. he pushes in a second finger in response.

Liam feels around for Zayn's sweet spot. Curving and twisting his fingers found it making Zayn clench around fingers. 

Liam speeds up his pace and going harder and faster aiming right at it. 

"Liam I'm g-gonna cum" He pulls out his fingers making Zayn groan in annoyance out of breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so bad and I didn't know how to end it my bad


End file.
